Summer Flames
by Enigmagirl
Summary: My name is Claire Morgan and i'm a twin. I have lived with my mom and sister my whole live. I've never met my dad but what will happen when we go away to a wrestling event and our dad just so happens to be there...
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys I'm back with a new story i came up with a couple days ago! been working on it for a couple days now so i hope you like it! please review and let me know how i did! Thanks guys!**

**see you at the bottom!**

* * *

><p><strong>Introductions<strong>

My name is Claire Morgan and I just turned twenty years old a couple months ago. I have red hair with black streaks and brown eyes. I have lived in Calgary Alberta my hole live with my mom and twin sister. My twin sister name is Sarah Morgan. She has black hair with red streaks and blue eyes. I look like our mom where as my sister looks like our dad well that's what are mom says anyway. See we've never actually met our dad. Our mom had what is called a one night stand with him. During the night he left her sleeping in her hotel without a goodbye. A couple months later she found out she was pregnant with us. She tried looking him up but they wouldn't give up where he was. Our dad is a profession wrestler and works with the WWE well he did before he retired. Our mom ended up raising us herself with the help of her parents. My sister and I are huge wrestling fans and have been since I can remember. Part of it is to see if we could see our dad but we never did. Anyway that's my back story I'll let you get to the present.

It was a nice summer morning out. I could hear my mom and sister getting ready downstairs but that didn't stop me from rolling over and trying to get some more sleep. My bed room door opened and my sister walked in.

"Don't you knock?" I asked

"Mom says to get up now, We have to catch the plan in a couple hours" She said

"Alright I'll be down in a bit" I said

"Kay" She said

I got out of bed to take a quick shower. Once I was all down I put on my black mini skirt and white tank top. I tied my long black hair into a pony tail then headed downstairs. Today we would be going to Atlanta Georgia for a whole week. My mom is really great friends Mark Calaway The Undertaker. Sarah and I like to think of him as a much older big brother. He's been there for our mom our whole lives and would do anything for us. But no worries they have no romantic feeling towards each other just really great friends. Anyway he got us tickets to see SummerSlam live this year. We're going to spend the whole week with the wrestles even sleep in the same Hotel as them. We all had a quick breakfast then loaded the car and headed to the airport. When we got there we bored the plane and waited for it to leave. We were on the plane for about four hours before it got to Atlanta. We got off the plane and spotted Mark with some other wrestlers.

"Hey ladies" He said

"Hey Mark" Our mom said

"Hey big man" I said

"Hey" Sarah said

"It's nice to see you three again" He said

"Always a pleasure to see you" Our mom said

"I'd like you to meet my friends Matt Hardy, John Cena, My brother Kane and Edge" Mark said

"It's nice to meet you all, I'm Mary and these are my daughters Claire and Sarah Morgan" She said

"Wow Sarah you look like Bre-" Matt started to say before Mark punched him in the stomach

"Looks like who?" I asked

"It's nothing honey" My mom said

just then the pink Hat I put on before we left the house flew off. I ran after it because it was a hat I got from my mom a couple years ago. I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into a guy. I fell down on the ground.

"Ow that hurt" I said

"I'm sorry" He said

"No it's my fault I should be looking were I was going" I said

"Here let me help you up" He said

He gave me his hand and helped me up. I happen to look at his face and froze.

"Wow your hot" I said

"What?" He asked smiling

"Um nothing my name is Claire" I said

"Jeff nice to meet you" He said

"Same" I said

"Is this yours?" He asked

"Oh my hat yeah it's mine thank you" I said

"No problem anytime for a beautiful lady" He said

"Claire come back here" My mom said

"Jeff" Matt said

"Oh you Jeff Hardy" I said

'_Your such a idiot you see him on TV all the time, Why didn't you recognize him today' I thought to myself_

"Your Marks best friend's daughter?" He asked

"Yup that's me" I said

"Then you Bret Harts daughter" He said

"My dad's Bret Hart?" I asked

"You didn't know that?" He asked

"Well no, my mom didn't tell us anything except how they hooked up and he was a wrestler" I said

"Don't tell Matt I told you, He would kill me if he found out I told you" He said

"Don't worry I won't" I said

"You know he's going to be at Summerslam?" He asked

"Yeah I knew I watch wrestling all the time, Oh my god maybe that's why Mark got our mom tickets" I said

"Yeah that might be why" He said

We walked back over to everyone then left the airport. We all piled into the limo then drove off to the hotel. When we got there we said goodbye to everyone and went to our hotel rooms. My mom got her own while Sarah and me had to share one. We were just going to hang out at the hotel for the day and relax. Mark was going to take the three of us out tomorrow and show us around Atlanta. At around four I was un packing and putting my cloths into one of the bed side tables when the phone rang. I picked it up and said hello.

"Hey is this Claire?" The guy said

"Yes who wants to know?" I asked

"It's Jeff" He said

"Oh hey" I said

"Listen I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight?" He said

"Like a date?" I asked

"Well yeah I would be taking you out for dinner" He said

"Sounds awesome when?" I asked

"How about you meet me in the lobby at six" He said

"Sure sounds like a plan" I said

"Okay see you then" He said

"See you" I said

I put the phone down then went over to the door so I could tell my mom where I was going but when I opened the door I saw Sarah with none other than John Cena making out.

"Oh sorry my bad" I said

They pulled apart and looked at me.

"Um see we actually met a couple months ago on a online dating chat" Sarah said

"Yeah and I've been hooked ever since" John said

"We've been dating since last month" She said

"Why didn't you tell me this I mean were twins we can tell each other anything" I said

"I know I know I'm sorry" She said

"It's alright" I said

"I'm staying at his hotel room tonight, mom already knows" She said

"Cool I have a date with Jeff tonight" I said

"Awesome" Sarah said

"I knew he liked you" John said

"You did?" I asked

"Yep you could tell by the way he was looking at you" He said

"Okay well I have to get ready" I said closing the door

I quickly changed and put some make up on then left and started heading down to the lobby. One my way my phone started to ring. When I went to pull it out of my pocket I dropped it on the floor. I bent down to pick it up and that's when someone bumped into me. I looked up to see who bumped into me and when I saw their face I froze.

* * *

><p><strong>I know first chapter and left it hanging but i had to do! i hope you guys still like it! please review and let me know what you think of it! Thanks guys!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here's the next chapter for you guys!...Thanks for all the reviews and all the people that added this story to their favorites!...Thanks guys! hope you like this chapter!**

**see you at the bottom!**

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting the dad<strong>

I was heading down to the lobby for my dad with Jeff Hardy when my phone started to ring. I took it out of my pocket. I was about to answer it when I accidently dropped it on the floor. I bent down to pick it up when someone bumped into me. I grabbed my phone and stood up. I looked at the person and froze. Bret Hart had bumped into me and now was looking at me funny.

"I'm sorry young lady but you remind me of someone I knew" He said

"I bet" I said

"Wait is you Mary's daughter?" He asked

"Yeah that's my mom" I said

"Are you her only child?" He asked

"Nope I have a twin sister" I said

"Oh cool, How old are you?" He asked

"I just turn twenty" I said

"Oh I see, Do you live with your parents?" He asked

"We just live with our mom, We don't know our dad, She had a one night stand with him and then he left without saying a goodbye" I said

"I see, Sorry I didn't get your name" He said

"Claire Morgan" I said

"Nice to meet you Claire" He said

"Nice to meet you too" I said walking away

"Oh if you like to catch up with my mom her room is D14" I said

"Thanks" He said

I walked away and headed down to the lobby. I saw Jeff sitting in a chair waiting for me.

"Sorry ran into Bret" I said

"Your dad" He said

"Yeah, I think he knows I'm his daughter but not really sure" I said

"I guess we'll find out soon" He said

"Yeah" I said

"Okay let's go" He said

"Can you drive?" I asked

"Sure can" He said

We walked out front of the hotel and saw a brand new black car.

"Sweet ride" I said

"It's a rental" He said

"Still pretty sweet" I said

We got in the car and drove to a fancy restaurant.

"Um Jeff I'm not really dressed for this kind of restaurant" I said

"I'm not either but they'll let us in" He said

"How do you know?" I asked

"I'm famous" He said

"Well yeah I guess that can get you into places" I said laughing

We got out of the car and walked up to the front desk.

"Well hello Mr. Hardy, It's nice to see you and your lovely lady" The guy said

"Thanks I called a couple hours ago and reserved a table" He said

"Yes it's ready for you now" The guy said

"Thank you" He said

He took us to our table and gave us some menus. We started off with some drinks while we decided what to eat. We talked for a bit about our lives for about twenty minutes until the waiter came over and took our orders. Our food came about another twenty minutes later. Once we were all done eating Jeff paid for the food then we left. We both got back in the black car and left the restaurant. As we were driving back to the hotel I saw a public pool.

"Pull over" I said

"Claire it's closed we can't" He said

"So?" I said

"Claire we could get caught" He said

"Do you see any one here?" I asked

"Well no" He said

I got out of the car and started taking my clothes off.

"Uh what are you doing?" He asked

"Don't have a bathing suit so have to use my bra and underwear as one" I said

"Okay" He said

I jumped over the fence by the water. I turned around and saw Jeff climbing the fence. I smiled then jumped in the water. Jeff followed in only his blue boxers.

"See isn't this fun?" I asked

"You know what would be more fun" He said smiling

He leaned over and kissed me on the lips. I of course kissed him back. We pulled away a couple minutes later. We swim for about another ten minutes then got out of the water. We jumped back over the fenced, grabbed our cloths and got back in the car. Jeff drove us back to the hotel. He walked me all the way up to my room.

"I had a great night" I said

"I did to beautiful" He said

I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek then went inside. I changed into pajamas then left the room. I went to my mom's room and open the door. What I saw in the room shocked me. My mom was shirtless kissing Bret my dad.

"Mom, Dad what are you doing?" I asked

They pulled away and looked at me.

"You know?" My mom asked

"Jeff told me" I said

"I figured" She said

"Do you know?" I asked

"I do now, your mother told me and I kind of figured it out when I was talking to you that's why I came straight here" He said

I see, Well have fun!" I said

I closed the door then headed back to my hotel room. I grabbed my cell phone and keys then left. I walked to Jeff's room and knocked on the door. He smiled as soon as he saw it was me.

"Couldn't wait till morning to see me?" He asked

"Nope sorry" I said

"Well come in then" He said

"Kay" I said

I walked in and sat down on his bed. He shut the door then came over and sat down beside me.

"I know we just met and all but I see you on TV all the time, what I'm trying to say is I liked you I mean really like you" I said

"I like you too" He said

I leaned over and kissed him on the lips. A couple second I pushed him down on the bed. I got on top of him and kissed him again. He pulled away to look at me. He smiled and then took my shirt off.

"Are you sure?" He said

"Yes" I said

He took his shirt off then kissed me again. About twenty minutes later we were both under the covers.

"Wow" I said

"Wow yourself" He said

I smiled and kissed him again. Then soon we both fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it! Please review and let me know what you thought of it! Thanks guys!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys here's the next chapter of this story...I got up to chapter six and part of seven done so more updates will be coming up soon! Thanks to everyone that has reviewed this story...I'm glad you all are really liking this story!...**

**see you at the bottom!**

* * *

><p><strong>Road Trip<strong>

I woke up the next morning in Jeff's hotel room. I looked over and saw that Jeff was still sleeping. I crawled out of the bed and put my cloths back on. I wrote Jeff a note to tell him where I would be. I put my cell number on the paper to then I left. I headed back to Sarah's and my room. I unlocked the door then walked in. I saw Sarah sitting on her bed with her laptop in her lap.

"Hey where were you? You didn't tell mom where you went" She said

"That's because mom was a little occupied with dad last night and I was with Jeff all night" I said

"What do you mean mom was with dad? You met him?" She asked

"Sarah our dad is-"I started to say

Are hotel room door opened and Bret walked in.

"Hey girls" He said looking at Sarah

"Uh hi" She said

"Hey" I said

"Okay so who is our dad Claire?" She asked

"I'm your father" Bret said

"You're what?" She asked

Our mom walked in and grabbed Bret's hand.

"Sarah and Claire twenty years ago I went to a live event with my mom. I met Bret and his little brother Owen there. After the event was over Bret invited me back to his hotel room and well things led to something and here we are now" She said

"Your saying Bret 'The Hitman' Hart his our dad?" Sarah asked

"Yep" She said

"So you're saying we have eleven aunt's and uncle's we have never met before" Sarah said

"Well yes but two of my brothers are dead" Bret said

"Yes I know Dean and Owen" Sarah said

"Okay" He said

"So you knew for a day and you never thought to clue me in? What was that crap you gave me yesterday were twins were suppose to share everything" She said

"I was going to tell you but you seemed preoccupied yesterday" I said

"Yeah with my boyfriend, what's Jeff to you?" Sarah asked

"Well uh…we haven't got there yet" I said

"So you basically did what mom did, you met Jeff yesterday then you slept with him on the same day" Sarah said

"Yeah but Jeff didn't walk out on me I walked out on him but at least I told him where I would be" I said

"Ouch" Bret said

"It should hurt we don't even know you" I said

"I know" He said

The door opened again and Mark walked in.

"Uh no one answered you door Mary so I came here" He said

"That's okay" She said

"Hey Bret good to see the family together" He said

"Yeah me too" Bret said

"We are not a family" Sarah said

"We don't even know him" I said

"Girls he wants to be in your lives now" Our mom said

"Well maybe we don't want him to be" I said

"yeah just because he's our dad and your back together with him after twenty years doesn't mean we want him in our lives" Sarah said

Both Sarah and I walked out of the room. We headed downstairs to the lobby.

"Mom can go around the city with Mark but I'm not, I'm going to John's room" Sarah said

"Isn't he busy today?" I asked

"Well yeah" She said

"Jeff's not why don't we get him to drive us around" I said

"Alright call him" She said

"Kay" I said

I opened my cell phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?" He asked

"Hey it's Claire" I said

"Where are you? I woke up and you were gone" He said

"I left a note say where I would be, Listen we sort of had a fight with our mom and Bret, We were suppose sightseeing with mom and Mark today but Bret's going with them so we were wondering if you wanted to come with us and show us around" I said

"Yeah sure I'll bring john with me" He said

"Isn't he busy?" I asked

"Not till later today I think" He said

"Okay cool then bring him too" I said

"Are you in the lobby?" He asked

"Yeah" I said

"Alright see you in a bit" He said

"Okay" I said

I hung up and put my cell phone back in my pocket.

"He's coming with John" I said

"Awesome" She said

We waited for about twenty minutes then we saw the guys coming. Sarah got up to give John a hug and a kiss. Jeff walked over to me and smiled. I got up to give him a kiss on the lips.

"Alright let's go this city" Jeff said

The four of us walked outside to Jeff's rental car.

"This is the car you got?" John asked

"Yeah is there a problem with it?" He asked

"No I got two cars like this at home I'm just saying in a city like this you could have done better" He said

"Do you collect cars?" I asked

"Yeah I do" He said

"You should see all the cars he has" Sarah said

"You've seen them?" I asked

"Well pictures of them" She said

"Cool" I said

We all piled into the car then drove away. Jeff took us around most of the city before we stopped for lunch. After we ate some lunch we went to one of the malls and shopped for a bit. I brought a new outfit because I was in the same clothes I wore the night before. I went into the change room and put on a purple tank-top and a black mini skirt with ruffles on the bottom. I came out and saw that Sarah had also changed into a green strapless dress.

"Nice ladies" John said

"Very beautiful" Jeff said

"Okay let's just go now" I said smiling.

We got back in the car and drove around the city for a little more. By the time we returned it was eleven o'clock at night.

"I'm going to John's room" Sarah said

"Hey didn't you have a thing to do this afternoon?" I asked John

"Yeah but I told Vince to cancel" John said

"Was he mad?" Sarah asked

"Nope not at all" John said

"Good" I said

"See yeah" Sarah said leaving with John

"You want to come to my room?" Jeff said

"Sure would" I said

Jeff grabbed my hand and then we walked up to his hotel room. Once Jeff unlocked the door we walked in. He relocked the door once we were both in. I turned around and started to kiss him. A half hour later I looked over and saw that he was sleeping. I smiled then kissed him on the cheek. I laid back down and closed my eyes. I was almost asleep when I was pulled into a dream. I landed on a chair in a dark kitchen.

"Hello?" I asked

I looked around the room and saw a dark figure in the corner starring at me.

"Whose there" I said

"You will find out soon enough" A guy said

"Find out what?" I asked

I was then pulled out of the dream and was back in Jeff's hotel room. I looked around and saw that no one was there so I laid down. I soon fell asleep wondering what that dream was and what that mysterious guy meant.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you all liked it! Please review and let me know what you thought of it! Thanks guys!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys here's the next chapter for you! Thanks for all the reviews so far! you guys are awesome! Thanks!**

**see you at the bottom!**

* * *

><p><strong>SummerSlam<strong>

The next morning I was woken up by Jeff.

"Claire get up" He said

"What?" I asked

"I have to go to the arena now" Jeff said

"Oh right SummerSlam's today "I said

"Sure is listen you can stay here if you want but Sarah just called John left already and your mom needs to talk to you two" He said

"I'm up, I'm up" I said

I got of bed and put my clothes back on. I kissed Jeff goodbye and wished him good luck on his match tonight. I walked back to Sarah and My hotel room and saw her there already.

"Mom's pissed" She said

"So were adults" I said

"Yeah but still" She said

"Is Bret with her?" I asked

"No he had to go but he was here last night" Sarah said

"Mom told you?" I asked

"No John had to leave earlier then Jeff so I was back here by six and Bret was just leaving" She said

"Oh god! We better not get a brother and sister out of this" I said

"Let's hope not" Sarah said

I took a shower and changed into the outfit I would be wearing at SummerSlam. Sarah took her turn in the shower then she got changed into her outfit. Once we were all done we started talking until our mom walked in and boy did she look pissed.

"Uh hey mom" I said

"Don't Hey me young lady, Where were you two yesterday we were suppose to go out with Mark all day and because you two didn't show up I went out with Mark and your father by myself" She said

"You mean Bret" I said

"Yeah he's not our dad" Sarah said

"Well he is, I would have thought you two would be happy about this I mean you're part of the famous family, Your Harts" She said

"Were Morgan's" I said

"I kind of like Sarah Hart" She said

"It's Sarah Morgan" I said

"Claire Hart" She said

"Stop" I said

"Girl's I'm marring him" Our mom said

"WHAT?" I yelled

"He asked me last night, Girl's I fell in love with him the first night we hooked up" She said

"Oh god!" I said

"Were moving into his house when we go back" She said

"What why just because you're getting married?"? I asked

"Yes" She said

"Whatever" I said

"Just think about all this for a couple days okay, I'll be back in time to go to go to the arena" She said leaving

"God I hate this" I said

"I'm kind of cool with it" Sarah said

"Of course you are" I said

I grabbed my laptop and started to play some games on it. A couple hours later our mom came back in and told us it was time to go. We all got into the limo Mark sent for us. We headed to the arena. We also just recently got backstage passes from Bret that our mom gave to us. This meant we could go see the other superstars but there was only one I wanted to see. Once we got there Sarah headed to John's locker room while my mom went to go find Bret and marks locker room. I kept walking until I saw a door that had a sign on it saying The Hardy's. I knocked on the door.

"Come in" Jeff said

I smiled and walked in.

"Hey you" I said walking up to him

"Hey what are you doing back here?" He asked

"Bret gave us backstage passes because he's marring our mom and were moving in with him" I said

"Wow" He said

"Yeah" I said

I leaned over and kissed him on the lips. The door opened just as Jeff deepened the kiss.

"So this is what you do when I leave for five minutes" Matt said

I pulled away and looked at him.

"Hey Matt" I said

"Claire nice to see you again" He said

"Nice to see you too" I said

"So I see my brother finally found himself a girlfriend" He said

"Uh well we haven't gotten to that part yet" I said

"But your sleeping with him aren't you?" He asked

"Uh well Um" I said

"Matt I already told you we are" Jeff said

"Why did you tell him?" I asked

"He's my brother I tell him everything" **Jeff** said

"Oh well Matt were not dating" I said

"But we could be" Jeff said

"We could" I said

"So it's settled you're my brother's new girlfriend" Matt said

"Yeah" I said smiling

Jeff kissed me on the cheek then got back to getting ready.

"Well I better go find my sister and mom now, I'll see you tonight after the show?" I asked

"Of course" He said

I smiled then left the room. I walked to Mark's locker room and knocked on the door.

"Come in" my mom said

I walked in and saw Sarah, Bret and my mom. I walked over to them and sat down beside Sarah. Just then a tall guy walked into the room wearing a trench coat and a black hat.

"Ahh" I said

"Claire it's me" He said

"I know Mark I've just never seen you dressed as Taker in person before and it's kind of scary if I say so myself" I said

"Okay" He said

'So old man where's the pink tights?" I said to Bret

"This is my new ring gear" He said

"Okay I'm dating Jeff Hardy now" I said

"I like John and Jeff so go ahead" Bret said

"I wasn't looking for your approval old man" I said

"It's either Bret or dad to you young lady" He said

"Whatever" I said

"Enough Claire, Come on girl's time to go to our seats, Good luck you two" She said

She leaned over and kissed Bret on the lips then hugged Mark. We walked to our seats and waited for the show to start. It finally started a half hour later. Kelly Kelly beat Layla. Randy beat Dolph Ziggler. Rey beat Kane. The Hardy's won the tag championship titles from The Hart Dynasty. The Undertaker kicked the shit out of Cm Punk. Finally the last match came. It would be Team Raw against The Nexus. John Morrison, Daniel Bryan, Edge, Bret, R-Truth and John Cena vs. The six Nexus members. The match started off with John Morrison going against David Otunga. John did Starship Pain to David then pinned him. Slowly one by one the Nexus members were getting picked off. Throughout the match the Raw team lost R-truth, John Morrison and Daniel Bryan. Bret was in the ring with Wade when Justin threw Wade a chair.

"Oh My god!" Our mom said

"We have to do something" Sarah said

We all looked and saw Wade hitting Bret with the chair. John and Edge were going at it outside of the ring with Justin and Heath Slater. I had enough I jumped over the guard rail. I could hear someone behind me but I didn't care. I ran into the ring and pushed Wade. He dropped the chair and gave me a dirty look.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked

I saw Sarah coming into the ring to.

"Were Claire and Sarah Morgan, Were twins and Bret Hart is our father" I said

Bret slowly got up off the ring canvas and stood beside me.

"Your Bret Hart's Bastard children I've been hearing about" He said

"There my daughters not bastard children" Bret said

He bent down and picked up the chair. Sarah and I ran over to John and Edge who were now back up the ring. Bret wacked Wade right in the face with the chair then went for the pin. After Wade was eliminated John and Edge took care of Justin and Heath. John did Attitude Adjustment to Heath and went for the pin. The ref grabbed Edge's hand, Edge grabbed John's, John grabbed Sarah's, Sarah grabbed Bret's and Bret grabbed mine. We all threw our hands up in the air then threw them back down. Then we all left the ring. About half way up John kissed Sarah as Jeff was coming down the ramp. He came over to me and gave me a hug. I leaned over and kissed him on the lips. The crowd went wild when they saw the four of us kissing. Bret walked over to our mom and helped her over the guard rail. We all walked back to Bret's locker room I walked over to Bret and hugged him.

"You did good dad" I said smiling

"I'm glad we helped you" Sarah said

"Me too but next time don't okay" He said

"Okay" We said

"Jeff going to change then I'm going to spend the night with him" I said

"If that's alright with you?" Jeff asked

"Of course it's okay" He said

"I'm going to John's room" Sarah said

"Okay have fun" Our mom said

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do" Bret said smiling

The four of us left the room and headed to the guys locker rooms. Once Jeff was done we said good bye to Matt and headed back to his hotel room. When we got to Jeff's room he set his things down on the floor then turned to me. I smiled and kissed him on the lips. He kissed me back then lightly pushed me on to the bed. An hour later I looked over and saw Jeff sleeping. I got out of bed to go to the washroom then returned and saw that Jeff was awake.

"Oh I thought you left" He said

"Nope just had to pee" I said

"Okay" He said

We both laid back down and soon fell asleep snuggling up to each other.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it! please review and let me know what you thought of it! Thanks guys! ^_^<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys here's chapter five for you! it's a little shorter then the rest of the chapter but it's still pretty good! Thanks for all the reviews so far I'm glad you guys are liking it! Thanks**

**see you at the bottom!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Goodbyes<strong>

The last couple days were spent with Jeff and John when they weren't busy doing stuff for the WWE. When they were busy we spent time with Mom, Bret and even Mark. The four of us were heading back to Calgary Alberta. Bret would stay at our house for a week to help us back all of our stuff. I was once again in Jeff's hotel room sleeping in the bed when he woke me up.

"Hey" I said

"You're leaving today" He said

"Yeah but we'll visit each other" I said

"You better Miss Morgan" He said

"I will" I said kissing him on the lips

Twenty minutes later I got out of bed to get my clothes on.

"I got to go back to my room to pack my things but you going to come with us to the airport right?" I asked

"Wouldn't miss it" He said

I kissed him on the cheek then left. I walked back to Sarah's and my room which we never slept in and started packing. Sarah came in shortly after and started packing her things. Mark rented us another limo for us to ride in to the hotel. Once we were all done we met our parents downstairs in the lobby. Jeff, John and Mark came to the lobby shortly after. We all piled into the limo then we were off to the airport. When we arrive we all got out and walked in.

"Call me when you get there" Jeff said

"I will" I said

He leaned over and kissed me on the lips.

"Come on girls were going to miss the plane" Bret said

"Okay" I said pulling away from Jeff

We quickly kissed again then left. We all got on the plane and took our seats. I was sitting beside Sarah.

"I'm going to miss him" She said

"We'll see them in a couple months" I said

"I hope so" She said

"We will" I said

"I think I love him" she said

"Love? Already?" I asked

"Yes I think it was love at first sight" She said

"Wow just like mom and Bret" I said

"Hey why do you call him Bret?" I said

"I don't know I guess I just know him as Bret" I said

"Well you should get to know dad, I did" She said

"I will" I said

"Aren't you in love with Jeff I mean first night you guys hooked up" She said

"I like Jeff a lot but it's not love yet" I said

"Well maybe it is you just don't realize it yet" She said

"Maybe" I said

We stopped talking after that. I drifted off to sleep into another dream that I didn't create. I was walking in the woods looking for someone to tell me where I was. I kept walking until I found a little baby girl sitting in the middle of the wood. She looked about six months old to me. She had beautiful blond hair with Hazel eyes.

"Hello" I said sitting down beside her

"She can't talk yet babe" Jeff said coming out from a tree

"Jeff whose baby is this?" I asked

"She's our silly" He said

"What? I didn't have a baby" I said

"Yes you had Nevaeh six months ago" He said

"Nevaeh? Like heaven spelled back words?" I asked

"Yes you came up with her name because she almost didn't survive" He said

"No I couldn't have had a baby…I think I would know if I did" I said

"You did" He said

"NO I didn't" said to him

I happen to look at a nearby tree and saw a dark figure standing there starring at me. I was about to say something to Jeff when the dream disappeared and I was back on the plane.

"You okay?" Sarah asked

"Yeah just a dream" I said

"Okay" She said

Two hours later we arrived in Calgary. We all got off the plane and headed to my mom's car that was still parked in the driveway. We all got in the car and drove to our house. We all unloaded the car and went inside. I ran up to my room and flopped on my bed. I texted Jeff saying I made it home okay and that I would call him tomorrow. Over the next week we packed our house and moved our stuff to Bret's Sarah and I still had our own rooms. It took us about another week to unpack everything and find places for them. Over the two weeks I ignored every call and text from Jeff. I just didn't feel like talking to him right now. Finally he called our house phone and Bret brought it up to me.

"Just talk to him, He doesn't know what he did" He said

"He didn't do anything" I said grabbing the phone

_"Hello" I said_

_ "Claire why haven't you been texting or calling me…Were still dating right?" He asked_

"_I don't know Jeff things were just moving way too fast for me when I was there...I just need a break, please I'll call you when I'm ready" I said_

_"All right fine" He said _

_ "Bye" I said hanging up_

"Here" I said giving the phone back

"You don't love him?" Bret asked

"I don't know and it's none of your business now go please" I said

He left my room and headed back downstairs. I stayed in my room for the rest of the day and soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it! please review and let me know what you thought of it! Chapter six will be up as soon as i can type it! thanks guys! ^_^<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**here's the next chapter for you guys! Hope you like it!**

**YAY! SumerSlams on Sunday! So excited! Go John, Randy and all the good people!**

**see you at the bottom!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Surprise news<strong>

Four months later Bret and Our mom eloped and now are happily married. I was down in the living room watching TV when Sarah came running downstairs smiling.

"John's coming for the weekend" She said

"That's awesome" I said

Bret came into the living room with a half eaten burger. I took one look at it and ran to the bathroom. I came back out a couple minutes later and sat down.

"You okay?" My mom said

"Just been feeling sick these last few months" I said

"When's the last time you had your period?" My mom asked

"Mom Bret's in the room" I said

"It's okay you're my daughter" He said

"Uh okay well let's see my last one was just before SummerSlam" I said

"Claire that's five months ago and you never thought to take a pregnancy test" She said

"I thought of that, I took one about a month ago" I said

"And?" She said

"It came up positive" I said

"Oh my god Claire come on!" She said

"Where are we going?" I asked

"To the doctors, Honey you and Sarah can pick up John from the airport" She said

"Will do" He said

We drove to the doctors and waited in the waiting room for about twenty minutes. The doctor came out and called me into the room.

"So what seems to be the problem?" He asked

"My daughter just told me she hasn't had her period in about five months and about a month ago she took a pregnancy test. It came up positive and we just want to make sure that she is pregnant" She said

"Let's see" He said

He did an auto sound on me and then a couple seconds later he smiled.

"There's the heart beat, It looks like your about five months pregnant" He said

"Okay thanks" I said

We left about fifteen minutes later and headed back home.

"You have to tell Jeff" My mom said

"I will when I'm ready" I said

"Do it soon baby's due in four months" She said

"I will mom" I said

"I can't believe you knew a month ago and didn't tell anyone, not even me" She said

"How could I, Your always busy with Bret now" I said

"He's my husband now and your father" She said

"I know" I said

We arrived home and I ran up to my room. I saw John and Sarah in her room.

"Hey Claire" He said

"Are you pregnant?" Sarah asked

"Pregnant with whose baby?" John asked

"Jeff's who else's" I said

"Is that why you haven't been talking to him" John asked

"No I just found out sort of but this dream I had the day we left sort of told me too" I said

"The one on the plane about a baby named Nevaeh?" Sarah asked

"Yes and now it's coming true and I just can't talk to him right now" I said

"You have to soon if your five months pregnant already" Sarah said

"True he'll understand he really cares about you" John said

"Alright I'll tell him over the phone" I said

I pulled my cell phone out and dialed his cell number. He picked up on the second ring.

"Claire I know you don't want to see me but like John I got the weekend off and your parents told me I could spend the weekend at your house" He said

"Of course they did" I said

"I'll be there in about five minutes" He said

I hung up and threw my phone down on Sarah's phone in frustration. I picked it up and put it back in my pocket.

"He's spending the weekend here; can you tell I'm pregnant?" I asked

"Now that I look at you, you do look like you put on about fifteen pounds" Sarah said

"Jeez thanks I'm fat" I said

"Not fat expecting" John said

"Whatever" I said

I ran to my room put on a baggy shirt then ran downstairs.

"HOW COULD YOU INVITE JEFF OVER HERE FOR THE WEEKEND IT'S Y JOB TO TELL HIM NOT YOURS" I yelled

"When are you going to tell him, He's in town for the weekend and needed a place to stay" Bret said

"I don't care it's my Job as the mother of this baby to tell him I'm pregnant with his child not the fucking grandparents" I said

"Um honey" My mom said

"Your pregnant with my baby?" Jeff asked

I turned around and saw him standing in the doorway of the living room.

"I was going to tell you" I said

"When Claire?" He asked

"I don't know but I was" I said

"Is this why you've been ignoring me?" He asked

"No I just found out today sort of" I said

"Sort of?" He asked

"The day we left I had a dream about a baby named Nevaeh and she was ours" I said

"Oh so a dream told you and you never thought to clue me in, I'm not your father, Just because he wasn't around in your live doesn't mean I don't want to be in hers" He said

"Jeez thanks" Bret said

"No offence buddy" Jeff said

I ran up to my room and slammed the door. Ten minutes later there was a knock on my door.

"Come in" I said

"Can we talk?" Jeff asked

"I suppose" I said

"Why have you been really ignoring me?" He asked

"we were getting to serious to fast, From the first day I met you we hooked up then we kept hooking up the hole week I was there" I said

"I thought you wanted it because you liked me?" He asked

"I did, I like you a lot, I think we just need to keep it slow I mean really we've only known each other for a week" I said

"I don't care how long we've known each other, I've never felt this way about a girl before" He said

"How do you feel about me?" I asked

"Claire I'm in love with you" He said

"Love? You can't be" I said

"I knew it from the first time I saw you" He said

"Jeff" I said

"Claire Morgan I love you and were meant to be together and have this baby" He said

"Jeff I'm not-"I started to say before I was cut off by Jeff's lips on mine

I deepened the kiss for a little bit then pulled away.

"What does that tell you?" He asked

I thought about it for a minute then looked at him and smiled.

"That even though I shouldn't be yet I'm completely in love with Jeff Hardy and I want to have this baby with him" I said smiling

"Good because I want to have this baby" He said

"Jeff in the dream you tell me the reason I picked the name Nevaeh is because something bad happens to her before she's born and we almost loose her" I said

"I'll do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen" He said

"Okay" I said

"Claire how can you have visions about stuff happening before they happen?" He asked

"I don't know" I said

"I've been thinking about this for quite awhile did you ever consider that Mark might be you father?" He asked

"What? No that's crazy they've never liked each other like that" I said

"Is that what you know or your mom told you that?" He asked

"Jeff Sarah and I are twins and she looks like a girl version of Bret" I said

"Yes but have you ever heard that two guys can father twins" He said

"You mean my mom could have slept with both of them and Bret fathered Sarah where as Mark fathered me?" I asked

"Correct" Jeff said

"There's no way Mark doesn't have real powers only the character Taker has them and there not even real" I said

"Just ask your mom about it" He said

"Alright" I said

We talked for the rest of the day then we both went to bed around midnight.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it! please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter! ^_^<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay heres the next chapter! hope you like it!**

**see you at the bottom!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Truth<strong>

I was fast asleep when I was pulled into another dream. I landed on a mattress of a very dark room.

"Hello anyone here?" I asked

"Hello Claire" A man said

"Whose there?" I asked

"It's Mark" He said tuning on a lamp

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I need to talk to you so I made this happen" He said

"This isn't real, it's just a dream" I said

"No it's very much real" He said

"What do you want?" I asked

"I said I need to talk" He said

"So talk" I said

"You're pregnant with Jeff's baby?" He said

"Yes" I said

"Did you see here before you knew?" He asked

"How do you know that?" I asked

"I saw her too" He said

"But how?" I said

"She's very powerful" He said

"How?" I asked

"Claire you need to talk to your mom then I'll explain" He said disappearing

"Mark wait" I said

But it was too late he was already gone and I was being pulled out of the dream. I woke up and saw that Jeff was still sleeping next to me. I got out of my bed and headed downstairs for a midnight snack. I grabbed something to eat then sat down at the table. A couple seconds later the light came on and I saw my mom.

"Hey" I said

"Hey couldn't sleep?" She asked

"No I could sleep just hungry" I said

"Ah the joys of being pregnant" She said

"Yeah" I said

She poured herself a glass of juice then sat beside me.

"Mom did you and Mark ever hook up say twenty years ago?" I asked

"How do you know about that?" She asked

"I didn't but do now, I need the truth please" I said

"Alright twenty years ago I slept with your father after I went to a live event with my mom. That next morning he left and never came back so I was very upset with myself. The next day I ran into Mark and we went to his hotel room to talk about what happened. Mark was really sweet and well things let to other things but we both swore to never think about that because I only wanted to be his friend and he only wanted to be my friend, it's always been your dad Claire" She said

"Mom could it be possible that Sarah is Bret's daughter where as I am Mark's daughter?' I asked

"I honestly don't know honey but your natural hair color is the same as Mark's real color" She said

"We need to find out" I said

"Yes I agree" She said

"Don't tell Bret till we know for sure" I said

"Okay I'll call Mark first thing in the morning" She said

"Okay I'm going back to bed" I said

"Night honey" She said

"Night" I said

I went back up to my room and crawled into bed. I kissed Jeff on the cheek then fell back asleep. Again I was pulled into a dream I didn't make.

"What now Mark I need sleep" I said

"She told you?" He asked

"That twenty years ago you slept with my mom yep she told me" I said

"Good" He said

"She's calling you in the morning" I said

"To ask me if I can do a DNA Test with you girls" He asked

"How did you know?" I asked

"Claire I'm your father" He said

"We don't know that for sure" I said

He closed his eyes then opened them again five seconds later.

"What color is your hair now?" He asked

I grabbed a piece of my hair and notice the Bright red hair with Black streaks was gone and replaces with a dark red.

"What the hell?" I asked

"That you see there is my real hair color and yours" He said

"You changed my hair?" I asked

"To show you" He said

"Okay can we finish this later I'm really tired and I need some sleep before morning" I said

"Alright fine see you tomorrow" He said

He pulled me out of the dream and then I fell in to a deep sleep. I didn't wake up till someone started to nudge me awake. I woke up and saw Jeff staring at me.

"What is something wrong?" I asked

"Your hair what did you do to it last night?" He asked

"What are you talking about?" I asked

I got out of bed and walked over to my dresser mirror and froze. My bright red hair with the black streaks was gone and replaced with the dark red hair.

"Oh my god he actually did it, I thought it was just in the dream" I said

"Who?" Jeff asked

"Mark" I said

"Oh" He said

I was about to respond when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in" I said

The door opened and my mom walked in with the phone.

"What's up?" I asked

"Mark wants to talk to you and what the hell did you do to your hair?" She asked

"Mark did it last night in a dream" I said grabbing the phone

"You gave me your hair I look ugly" I said

"I told you it's you natural hair color you had it when you were a baby" He said

"I thought you just changed it in the dream" I said

"Afraid not listen I'm on a plane now heading to Calgary. I set up an appointment up for all four of us to take a DNA test" He said

"Alright" I said

"See you soon" He said

"Kay" I said hanging up

I look at my mom and Jeff and saw them looking at me.

"He's coming here and he set appointment up for the four of us" I said

"That quick?" She asked

"He knew last night so when you called he was on a plane already" I said

"Okay I'll tell your father and Sarah" She said

"Mom he might not be my dad I mean look at my hair" I said

"Fix it" She said

"I can't the chemicals will hurt the baby" I said

"Then hide it for now" She said

I grabbed one of my hats and pulled my long hair into it. We all headed downstairs once Jeff and I got dressed. We told Bret and Sarah the news. About four hours later Mark showed up at the door.

"Well let's go" He said

We all piled into the limo that Mark brought to our house.

"So your saying the night after we slept together you slept with mark and now we both could be the fathers of the girls?" Bret asked

"Yes that's correct" Our mom said

"Claire's my daughter" Mark said

"We don't know that yet" Bret said

"I know" Mark said

He reached over and pulled my hat off and my hair fell out.

"Claire you hair" Sarah said

"Yeah I know" I said

"What did you do?" Bret said

"I didn't do it" I said

"I like it" John said

"Well I don't" I said

We all got there and let the guy take our DNA samples then we were told he would call in a couple of days with the results. We all headed back to the house to wait.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it! Please review and let me know what you thought! I'll have the next chapter up as soon as i can! Thanks guys! ^_^<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay here's the next chapter for you guys! hope you like it! **

**Summerslam tonight yeah so excited!**

**see you at the bottom!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The dad I never wanted but got<strong>

The next day the phone rang and my mom answered. We all sat down in the living room. She pt the speaker phone on.

"Okay so the results?" Bret asked

"Yes we didn't think they would be back this fast but we do have the results" He said

"Let's hear them" I said

"The results are that the father of Sarah Morgan is Bret Hart, The father of Claire Morgan is Mark Calaway" He said

"But there twins how is that possible?" Bret asked

"It's possible Mr. Hart I've had a case like this before" He said

"Thank you" Our mom said

"So we different dads" Sarah said

"Looks like it" I said

"Well we will always be twins" She said

"Of course" I said

"Wow who knew this could happen" John said

"I've seen it in the news before" Jeff said

"Claire Just because I'm not your father doesn't mean I don't love you like a daughter" Bret said

"Thanks Bret you'll always be my step father" I said

"True that" He said

"I need to teach you a lot of things I think when Jeff goes on the road you should come too" Mark said

"Mark I can't five months pregnant" I said

"You need to learn before she comes" He said

"It can wait" I said

"Honey I think it would be best to spend time with your father and Jeff before the baby comes" Mom said

"Yeah I guess your right but will Vince let me?" I asked

"It's already arranged you will be with us till the baby is born" Mark said

"Wow okay I better start packing if where leaving tomorrow" I said

"Why don't I go with John that way mom and dad can have their honeymoon they wanted" Sarah said

"Done deal Vince will let you be with me" John said

"Are you sure?" She asked

"Positive" He said

"Well I'm going to pack, Come on Jeff" I said

I grabbed his hand and led him up to my room. Once we were there he sat down on the bed while I packed.

"Are you alright?" He asked

"Super I mean five months ago I didn't have my dad then I find out Bret's our dad oh wait but he was never really my dad Mark was and to top it all off I'm having a baby at twenty" I said

"That's not young" He said

"To me it is I didn't want kids till at least five more years and even then only when I was married" I said

"Do you want to get married?" He asked

"Don't be ridiculous we can't get married my new dad would kill you and what the hell is so important that I have to come with you guys just so he can teach me all this before she comes" I said rubbing my belly

"I don't know but we'll find out soon enough" He said

"Yeah I guess you right" I said

I pulled off my baggy shirt and put on my purple tank-top only it didn't fit anymore. My bigger belly was now hanging out. Jeff started laughing.

"It's not funny you did this" I said

"Sorry honey" He said

I pulled the tank top off and put my baggy shirt back on.

"Other than your belly hanging out you did look sexy in that shirt" Jeff said

"I am not sexy anymore" I said

"You might think that but I don't" He said

I smiled and walked over to where he was and sat down in front of him.

"You're very sexy yourself" I said

"Thank you I try really hard every day to look like this" He said smiling

"I'm sure you do" I said

I leaned over and kissed him on lips. He depended the kiss more and slowly his hand went under my shirt. I pulled away from him.

"Wait put your hand back on my belly" I said

"Why?" He asked

"Just do it" I said

He put his hand on my belly and waited. Five seconds later he smiled.

"She kicked" He said

"I think someone likes their daddy" I said

"Feels like it" I said

I leaned in and kiss him on the lips again. I pulled away when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" I said

"Claire can I talk to you alone?" Mark asked

"Yeah sure, Jeff why don't you go get something to eat" I said

"Okay" He said

He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. He then got off the bed and left. Mark walked over and sat beside me.

"Do you have real powers?" I asked

"Yes that's how my character was made" He said

"So she's powerful already that's why we can see her in our dreams?" I asked

"Yes" He said

"Why don't I have any then" I asked

"You could have them you just don't know yet, Grab a piece of my hair" He said

"Why?" I asked

"Just do it" He said

I grabbed a piece of his hair and waited.

"Okay close your eyes and thing of a color you want my hair to be" He said

I closed my eyes and thought of the color purple.

"Purple really?" He asked

I opened my eyes and saw that the piece of hair I had was a bright purple.

"Um only this is purple" I said

"Yes that's because this is your first time doing it, now please change this back to black" He said

I closed my eyes and thought of the color black.

"Much better" He said

I opened my eyes and let go of his hair. I grabbed a piece of my hair. I closed my eyes and thought of the color black. I opened them a couple seconds later.

"What color is my hair?" I asked

"It's black" He said smiling

"Awesome I was getting tired of that red" I said

"There's still lots to teach you but we will save it for another day" He said

"Hey Mark how come in the dream you only closed your eyes and my hair changed?" I asked

"I'm very powerful where as your just starting" He said

"Okay" I said

"See you later my daughter" He said

"Hey wait dad" I said for the first time

"Yes" he said smiling

"How did you know I was your daughter?" I asked

"I've always known, like my granddaughter you came to me before you were born" He said

"Did you see Sarah then?" I asked

"Yes but only because you showed her to me" He said

"How did you know that Mary was our mom?" I asked

"She called me when she was pregnant with twins" He said

"Oh well I have more questions" I said

"Save them for another time" He said

"Alright" I said

Jeff came back up shortly after Mark left.

"Hey" I said

"Hey nice hair" He said

"Thanks" I said

"Tomorrow should be fun" He said

"Sure will" I said

I kissed him on the lips then got back to packing my stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped yo guys liked it! Please review and let me know what you thought! Thanks guys ^_^<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait on this chapter! been busy lately! but I'm back with another chapter for you guys!**

**So Saturday Raw's coming to my town and I'm going to go see it live but before that Miz is going to be apparently at one of the Walmart's here so my friend, Brother and me are going to see him and see if he's actually nice in real life lol! So I'm excited for this Saturday!**

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter guys!**

**see you at the bottom!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Troubles on it's way<strong>

The next morning the five of us got on a plane and headed to the live event. Jeff, Mark and I went to New York where the SmackDown superstars were having there live event. John and Sarah went to Mexico City were the Raw Superstars where having there live event. I told Sarah we would keep in touch by calling each other. When we finally got there Mark got the hotel room right beside us. Jeff and I were relaxing in our room when Matt walked in without even knocking.

"Hey man we could have been doing the nasty" Jeff said

"It wouldn't be nasty to you Bro" He said smiling

"Hey Matt" I said

"Hey Claire, So fill me in on everything I missed" Matt said

"Okay well we found out Bret is Just Sarah's dad and not mine, my dad is none other than Mark Calaway, Oh and I'm five months pregnant with your brother's baby, Your Niece" I said

"Wow that's a mouthful" He said

"Sure is" Jeff said

"So your mom hooked up with both of them and they fathered you two?" He said

"That's correct" I said

"Oh my god! Did you say you're pregnant already?" He asked

"Yeah" I said

"Why so soon?" He asked

"Matt we didn't plan it, It happened the first time we got together" Jeff said

"Well congratulations" He said

"Thank, Pee brake" I said

I got up and headed to the washroom. I could hear Jeff and Matt talking.

"Dude you're going marry her right?" Matt asked

"I want to but I'm not sure she wants to get married, I'd like to do it the traditional way and ask her dad but you herd who her real dad is, Would you go up to him and ask him if you could marry his daughter who he just found out about" Jeff said

"If you love her enough then don't be afraid to ask, sure His character is scary but in real life he's nice and he would want his only daughter to be happy" Matt said

"Yeah I guess your right thanks Bro" Jeff said

"No problem this is what big brothers are for" He said

I finished then walked back out just as there was a knock on the door. I walked over and answered it.

"Hello" I said

"Well well if it isn't Claire Morgan" CM Punk said

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked

"I saw you at SummerSlam and thought I would come see you" He said

"Oh great and I care why?" I asked

"Well I've been hearing that Bret Hart isn't your dad that The Undertaker is and oh you're pregnant with Jeff Hardy's baby" He said smirking

"How the hell did you find out all that stuff?" I asked

"That's for me to know and you to find out" He said

Jeff and Matt got off the bed and walked over to the door.

"Is there a problem here Claire?" Jeff asked

"No problem at all Jeffro I was just leaving, See you later Claire" He said

"I hope not" I said

He smiled and walked away. I closed the door and started walking to the bed with the guys when there was another knock on the door. I walked back over and opened it.

"What Punk? Oh hey Mark" I said

"Hello Claire" He said

"Come in" I said

"Thanks" He said

"Hey man" Matt said

"Hey Mark" Jeff said

"Hello Guys" He said

He walked over and sat on a chair.

"So what's up?" I said sitting down Jeff

"Nothing just thought I'd see how you were doing after the plane ride here" He said

"I'm fine dad just a little tired" I said

Mark looked at me and smiled.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" I asked

"No of course not" He said

"Okay so while were here show me more of what you can do" I said

"Okay so you know when I come out and the lights are off except some blue ones and there's like a cloud of fog on the ground" He said

"Yeah I love you entrance" I said

"Well Matt could you turn the light off" He said

"Okay" He said

He got off the bed and turned the light off. About five seconds later I could see blue lights in the room and a bit of fog on the ground.

"Wow that's so cool" I said

"Try tuning the lights on Claire" He said

"But I don't know how to do it" I said

"Just do what I do when I'm in the ring and the lights come on" He said

"Uh okay" I said

I closed my eyes and slowly brought my hands up in the air. I opened my eyes a couple seconds later and saw that the lights were back on.

"So you actually do that when you're in the ring?" I asked smiling

"Yes" He said

"Did you turn them on?" I asked

"No that was all you" He said

"I did it" I said getting off the bed

I walked over to Mark and hugged him.

"Thanks dad" I said

"No problem sweetheart" He said

I pulled away and kissed him on the cheek.

"Uh thanks" He said

"Sorry I'm not used to having a dad" I said

"I'm not used to having a daughter" He said

"Yeah, so what's the plan for SmackDown this Friday?" I asked

"Vince had asked that Jeff and you come out with me and we tell the WWE universe what's going on" Mark said

"Alright sounds good" I said

"Well guys I'm off to bed" Matt said

"Yes I will leave the two of you alone for the night, be good to her Jeff" He said

"I will" Jeff said

They both left the room and shut the door.

"So?" I said smiling

"Now?" He asked smiling

I leaned over and kissed him on the lips. He deepened it a couple seconds later. A couple hours later I woke up to hunger pains. I called room service and ordered some food. It came about twenty minutes later and I started eating. I felt Jeff moving beside me so I looked over at him. He looked at me and smiled.

"Sorry the baby and I were hungry" I said

"It's okay" He said

I finished off my food then laid back down beside Jeff.

"You ever wonder what it would be like if we didn't meet five months ago?" Asked

"Not really, I'm glad we met" He said

"Oh me too it's just that was when you told me Bret was are dad and then everything else started happening, I don't even know how to act around Mark now" I said

"He doesn't know how to act around you yet, you guys just need to give it time" He said

"See I always thought I looked like Bret not Mark" I said

"Yeah" He said

"I don't know what to do" I said

"We will figure out everything don't worry" He said

"Okay" I said

I soon fell asleep wondering what the next couple months would be like.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it! please review and let me know what you thought of it! Thanks Guys! bye ^_^<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**here is the next chapter for everyone! Thanks for all the reviews you guys are awesome!**

**YAY One more day then i get to see WWE Raw live again for the second time and even get to meet the Miz! I hope he will be nice!**

**Anyway see you at the bottom!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Trouble has found me<strong>

It's been two and a half months since we told the WWE Universe that I wasn't Bret's daughter I was The Undertaker's daughter. We also told them I was expecting Jeff's baby but then again they probably figured that out when I came down to the ring with my big belly. The crowd was cheering for us when CM Punks music started playing. He came out with a big smile on his face and came down the ring and started making fun of Jeff and I. Mark wouldn't have that so he beat the shit out of him with Jeff's help. Ever since then He's been talking trash about my family. He's been having matches with my dad, Jeff and Matt. He's won a couple of the matches but not many. Anyway that brings us to today. I am now about seven and a half months pregnant and getting bigger by the day. I've been spending a lot of time with Mark over the two months and we're really starting to get a father and daughter relationship going. He's been showing me a lot of what he can do with his powers and been showing me how to control mine. Mark as even build a relationship with Jeff and now they are great friends. We were at SmackDown in Jeff's locker room when CM Punk called me out to the ring by myself.

"You're not going" Jeff said

"I have to babe" I said

"It's not safe" He said

"I'll be fine he won't touch me besides he knows I have You, My dad and Matt" I said

"Alright but be careful" He said

"I will, I love you" I said

"I love you too" He said

I leaned over and kissed him on the lips. He helped me up then I headed to the ring. Jeff's music started playing and I walked out. I climbed the stairs and got into the ring.

"Hello Claire" He said

"What do you want Punk?" I asked

"To talk" He said

"Fine talk then" I said

"I'm having a cage match with your boyfriend tonight" He said

"Yeah well he's going to kick your ass" I said

"I think it will be the other way around there honey" He said

"Oh God! Don't call me that I think I puked in my mouth a bit" I said

"Haha very funny" He said

"I thought it was" I said

"You're going to be ringside for the match that way you can watch me beat the crap out of him" He said

"We'll see" I said leaving the ring

"I wasn't done talking" He said

I kept going and headed to my dad's locker room. I knocked on the door and waited for him to answer.

"Claire what we're you thinking going out there by yourself" He said

"Dad I'm fine plus I could have used my powers" I said

"Still Claire I don't want you to get hurt especially when you have like a month and a half to go before she's here " He said

"How am I going to handle her?" I asked

"Like any mom would, I help you whenever I can you know that" He said

"Okay" I said

I gave him a hug then headed back to Jeff's locker room. I walked in and saw Mat talking to him.

"You're not coming ringside with me" Jeff said

"I have to" I said

"Claire he could hurt you and the baby, I don't want that vision to come true" He said

"It won't" I said

"Fine but Matt's coming out too, I already talked to Vince" He said

"Okay" I said

I sat down beside them and waited till the cage match. Finally after about an hour it was time for the match. Jeff finished getting ready then the three of us headed to the ramp. Jeff's music started playing as we walked out of the curtains. Jeff and Matt did the dance then we walked to the ring. Jeff helped me into the ring. Jeff grabbed a microphone and started talking about CM Punk and what he was going to do to him tonight.

"Okay I said all I can say about that jerk now Claire there's something I want to ask you" He said

Matt handed me a microphone.

"Of course you can ask me something" I said

"Okay well I made sure it was okay with your father before I did anything" He said

"Okay Just tell me" I said

He got down on one knee and grabbed my hand.

"Oh my god! What are you doing?" I asked

"Claire Morgan will you do me the extraordinary honor of marring me?" He asked pulling out a ring

"Um….Yes of course I will" I said smiling

He smiled then slipped the ring on my finger. He got off his knee and hugged me. I leaned n and kissed him on the lips. We pulled apart as Punk's music started playing.

"Look at the happy family getting married, you're kid is still going to be a bastard child because you won't be married before it's born" He said

"SHUT THE HELL UP" I yelled in the Microphone

"Oh your fiancé's got the mouth on her Jeffery" He said

"Come in the ring and let's get this match started with" Jeff said

"Or I'll start it for you" Matt said

Punk got into the ring as Matt was helping me out. We sat by the commentators table. The cage came down as the match started. They were both going at each other for about twenty minutes when Jeff did a Twist of Fate to Punk and started to climb the cage. Punk got up and threw him back on the floor. Punk picked up Jeff and gave him the GTS. Punk started climbing the cage. Jeff still wasn't moving as Punk was almost out of the cage. I got up and told them to unlock the cage. They did and I ran over to Jeff to see if he was okay. Punk saw me and jumped back into the ring.

"Get out of here" Punk said

I got up and slapped him in the face which made him mad. He started to come at me when Jeff got up and gave him another Twist of Fate. He climbed the roped and gave him a Swanton Bomb.

"I'm winning Claire you need to get out of the cage" Jeff said

"I'm good here" I said

Punk rolled out of the ring and came back in with a chair. I blocked Jeff from him.

"Move" Punk said

"Not a chance" I said

"Don't make me do something I don't want to do" He said

"Claire please move" Jeff said

Matt came into the ring also. I heard a bell toll and then my father came down the ramp.

"Move" Jeff said

"No he won't hurt me" I said

Then all the lights in the arena went out and none of us could see anything. I was about to move when I felt something hit me in the stomach. I was hit one more time before I heard the chair hit the ground. I could feel myself falling to the ground but Jeff caught me the lights turned back on.

"Shit thought I hit you Jeff" Punk said

"Well you didn't you asshole" Jeff said

I didn't know what happen after that I blacked out. I could hear and feel people around me but I couldn't wake up finally I lost complete consciousness a couple seconds later.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I'm sorry couldn't help it! I'll try and have another chapter up as soon as i cane! please review an let me know what you thought of it! Thanks guys! ^_^!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys I'm back sorry for the long wait been really busy with work and family! **

**The WWE live event went really awesome!**

**Thanks for all the reviews...**

**see you at the bottom!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Waking up<strong>

I was lying on a dark floor in a room when I woke up and herd someone coming towards me.

"Hello?" I asked

"Claire" He said

"Oh dad it's you" I said

"I was very worried" He said

"I'm fine I think where are we?" I asked

"You're dreaming and I couldn't wait to see you so I made a dream" He said

"Am I alright?" I asked

"Yes you in the hospital recovering" He said

"From what?" I asked

"Claire you got hit with a chair more than once and plus you had a c-section" He said

"I had Nevaeh? Is she okay?" I asked

"You will see, Now you need to wake up soon" He said

"Okay dad" I said

Then he disappeared out of the room I was pulled out of the dream a couple seconds later. About an hour later I finally opened my eyes and saw that I was in a hospital bed. I looked around and saw Jeff with his hand in mine sound asleep with his head resting on the bed.

"Jeff" I said

He woke up and looked at me.

"Claire you awake" He said

"Where is she?" I asked

"I was so worried about you" He said

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy answer the question" I said

"Alive and getting better every day" He sad

"She's going to make it?" I asked

"Oh yes" He said

"Where is she?" I asked

"In with the other babies" He said

"My dad, Matt?" I asked

"Your family and Matt are all in the waiting room, your dad is in with Nevaeh" He said

"There all here?" I asked

"Yes they've been here for three days now" He said

"That's how long I was out?" I asked

"Yes you had some internal bleeding but they took care of that" He said

"What does she look like?" I asked

"Like a little cute version of you but only with blond hair" He said

"How much does she weight?" I asked

"Well because she's over a month premature she only weights about five pounds" He said

"I want to see her?" I asked

"Okay let me get the nurse" He said

He left the room and came back in a couple minutes later with a nurse. She helped me in a wheelchair then wheeled me out of the room. We got to the room where all the newborn babies were being held and saw my dad by one of the incubators. He had his hand in the hole holding her little hand.

"Dad" I said

"Claire your awake" He said

He pulled his hand out and came over to me and gave me a hug. He pulled away a couple seconds later. I slowly with Jeff's help got out of the wheelchair and walked over to Nevaeh who was sound asleep. I put my hand in the hole and stroked her beautiful blond hair.

"She's so pretty" I said

"Yes I say we did a good job" Jeff said

The nurse left the four of us alone.

"Her powers are very week right now" My dad sad

"She'll get better in time, Hey who won the match?" I asked

"After you were hit with the chair Matt and Mark beat him up then I pinned him after I gave him another Swanton Bomb" Jeff said

"Good" I said

"Yeah" He said

"I'm sorry" I said

"For what?" Dad asked

"For putting Nevaeh and I in danger and for not listing to the two of you" I said

"It's okay honey" Jeff said

He walked over to me and gave me a hug. I kissed him on the lips then pulled away a couple seconds later.

"Well I'll go get your mom and sister" Dad said

"Okay" I said

He started to walk away then I called his name. He turned around and looked at me.

"Dad I love you" I said for the first time

"As I love you my daughter" He said smiling

He turned back around and left the room.

"He's been back in fourth the whole time" Jeff said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well he'd be in the waiting room then would come and check on you then leave and come check on her, He really does love you two" He said

"I love him too, from the time I was a little girl and he'd come over to visit us I always had this special bond with him that no one else had not even Sarah" I said

"Well that's a good thing" Jeff said

"I never could figure out why but I know now, I used to have dreams about him too, like when I was five years old dreamed that he came to the house and took me to the park for the day and we really had fun, He took me home and tucked me into bed then left" I said

"Wow" He said

"Yeah anyway can I hold her?" I asked

"Yes but we need the nurse first" Jeff said leaving

He came back in a couple minutes later. I sat down on the wheelchair and the nurse handed me Nevaeh.

"She's so tiny" I said

"She was smaller a couple of days ago, She's put on a tiny bit of weight" The nurse said

"That's good" I said

A couple minutes later my dad, Mom, Bret, Sarah and John came in.

"Hey how are you feeling?" My mom asked

"I've been better but I'm glad Nevaeh survived" I said

"We are too" She said

"You can tell she's Jeff's daughter" John said

"John and I are getting married" Sarah said

"Claire and I are getting married too" Jeff said

"Mark okay with that?" Sarah asked

"Of course" He said

"You're still alive so that must mean he likes you" John said laughing

"Shut up" I said

"I'm very happy for my daughter" Dad said

"Well it's good to see your well" Bret said

"Yeah now I just want us to go home and be a family" I said

"We will soon" Jeff said

I handed Nevaeh to Jeff who kissed her little forehead and put her back into the incubator

"I'm hungry" I said

"We all can head to the cafeteria for some food" Mom said

"Sounds like a plan" I said

Jeff started pushing me out of the room.

"Wait I would like to talk to my dad first, we will meet you guys down there" I said

"Okay babe" Jeff said

They all left but my father. He sat in one of the chairs in the room.

"Thanks for everything you've done for the last couple of days" I said

"It's no problem you're my daughter, He's my future son in law and she is my granddaughter I'll do anything to keep you all safe" He said

"I love you a lot" I said

"As I love you" He said

"Hey dad when I was five I had this dream where you came to the house and took me to the park for the day, did you make that happen?" I asked

"Yes all the dreams you had with me in them when you were a little girl I made happened because I made them, That was the only way I could be in your life and spend time with you whenever I could and without you knowing I was your father" He sad

"Wow, Well I really enjoyed them" I said

"Same now let's get some food into you" He sad

He pushed me out of the room and we headed to the cafeteria for lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it! awe they had a little father daughter moment there! Please read and review and let me know what you thought of it! thanks guys! ^_^<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys real sorry for the long wait but I'm back now! Thanks for all the reviews for the story and thanks for waiting for a update from me you guys are really great!**

**Thanks**

**see you at the bottom!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Going Home<strong>

Two months later Nevaeh was finally able to come home. I went home two days after I woke up. Jeff and I stayed at hotels while we waited for Nevaeh to be released from the hospital. We got the call telling us we could finally bring her home. A week later Jeff would go back on the road. We didn't live together yet but the extra week he has off we would go out and look for a house big enough for the three of us. We arrived at the hospital and headed to Nevaeh's room. A nurse was waiting there holding a now seven pound Nevaeh.

"There's my little girl" I said

The nurse smiled as she handed her over to me.

"So like I told you yesterday she's been feeding really well" She said

"That's my girl" Jeff said

"Take good care of her, She's really a great baby" She said

"We will thank you" I said

I changed her into a purple dress that said Love my grandpa on the front. I also put on a purple hat and matching socks. Jeff kissed me on the lips then he took Nevaeh and put her in the car seat.

"He's going to love the dress" I said

"Of course he will" Jeff said

"So we should stay at the hotel today and drive back to Calgary tomorrow" I said

"Yup that will be the plan" He said

We thanked everyone then left the hospital. I waited at the front with Nevaeh while Jeff went and got our car. I put Nevaeh in the back when he pulled up. I climbed in the front with Jeff. He drove off once we all had our seat belts on. My dad was still at the hotel but he would be leaving tomorrow to go back on the road. Bret, Mom, Sarah and John all headed back the day after I woke up. John went back on the road the day after they left While Sarah stayed at home. We arrived back at the hotel and saw my dad waiting for us outside. Jeff carried Nevaeh's car seat as we all walked to our room.

"Let me hold my granddaughter" He said

"Okay" I said smiling

I took her out of the car seat when we got into our room. I handed her to my dad as he sat down on the bed.

"Nice outfit" He said

"I thought you'd like that" I said

"Her powers are still weak right now but as she gets older they will get stronger" He said

"Will you help us?" I asked

"Of course I will" He said

A couple seconds later Nevaeh started to cry.

"I think the light is bugging her eyes" Jeff said

Jeff walked to the door to turn the lights out.

"Hey don't hold on" I said

I closed my eyes and did what my dad taught me to do. I thought of the color purple.

"Good job" Dad sad

I opened my eyes and saw that the main lights were off and there were some purple lights in the room.

"I did it" I said

"Yes you did" Jeff said

Nevaeh stopped fussing after that. The rest of the day we just sat around and spent some time together. My dad left after dinner to get some sleep. I laid Nevaeh down in her bassinet we bought her then crawled into bed beside Jeff. I put my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

"I love you Claire" He said

"I love you too" I said

He kissed the top of my head then he fell asleep. I was almost when the darkness turned into light pink lights.

"What the hell I didn't do that" I said

"Do what?" Jeff said waking up

He opened his eyes and looked around the room then looked at me.

"Nevaeh" We said together

We laid back down and fell asleep with the pink lights still on in the room. During the night I got up a couple of times to change and feed Nevaeh. It was around seven in the morning when she woke up. I rolled over and nudge Jeff.

"It's your turn now" I said

"Aright" He said

He got out of bed and picked her up. I soon fell back asleep listing to Jeff talk to Nevaeh. I woke up shortly after that because I could hear Jeff singing. I rolled over and saw him sitting in a chair holding a sleeping Nevaeh.

"Nice voice" I said

He looked over at me and smiled.

"Thanks" He said

He got up and put Nevaeh back in her bassinet. He walked over to the bed and laid down beside me. I leaned over and kissed him on the lips. He kissed me back and deepened t just as there was a knock on the door. I pulled away and got out of bed and was about to answer the door when Jeff called my name.

"Claire I love the look but I think the person at the door might not" He said

I looked down and realized I only had Jeff's shirt on. I quickly grabbed pants and put them on. Once I was done I answered the door.

"Hey dad" I said

"Claire I have to leave now to catch my plane, You will call me when you get home right?" He asked

"Dad of course I will" I said

"Good I'll talk to you then" He said

"Kay" I said

I shut the door after he left and changed into proper clothes. Jeff also got up and changed into clothes. We packed all of our stuff while Nevaeh slept. Around ten in the morning the three of us headed back to Calgary Alberta Canada. It took us the whole day but we finally arrived. I carried Nevaeh into the house while Jeff brought all of our stuff in. It was around midnight when the three of us finally went to bed. Everyone else was in bed before we even got home. Jeff set her bassinet up then laid her down. We both got in my bed and soon fell asleep from the long day of driving.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you guys liked it! Please review and let me know! I'll try and have another update up as soon as i can! Thanks Guys!<strong>


End file.
